falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Hooves (False Guilt)
'' Dead Hooves is a unicorn mare with a tan coat and black mane. She is one of the main characters in the side story Fallout Equestria: False Guilt. History Background Dead Hooves lived in the Equestria Heartland with her father. Due to a birth defect, she was born with her back legs paralyzed. Seeing how hard she was struggling, her father tampered with his suit of power armor that she believes he got during his time as a Steel Ranger to allow her to walk normaly. Five years before the events of False Guilt, there house is attacked and her father is killed by feral ghouls leaving her all alone. Present Day At the beginning of False Guilt, Dead Hooves is captured from her home by a group of raider believe she is a murder known as the Bloody Angel. They were working with a pony named Twister, who unknowingly set her up to get back at her father for some reason. She is then knocked out by the raiders and brought to a raider camp where she is almost killed, only kept alive by a mysterious pony named Dread. After helping her and a fellow prison named Willow Wisp escape, Dread tells Dead Hooves to head to Manehatten. The following day they head out only to come into contact with Sharpshot, a traveler who brings them to the small settlement of Manechester. He then offeres to bring the two to Manehatten after Willow Wisp's wounds are healed. After the settlements doctor, a Pegasus going by the name of Stitch, heals Willow's wounds Dead Hooves is offered to stay the for the night by her family. While discussing how to get to Manehasten, Stitches grandmother is killed by a zebra assassin. Dead Hooves and Sharpshot catch her and learn that Twister is expecting Dead Hooves in Ponyville. With no other choices, they head to the city of Las Pegasus to the south to try and avoid contact. Las Pegasus During there trip the come into contact and Dead Hooves is almost killed before the Angel Hunters stepped in. After Sharpshot manages to tell there leader that she isn't the Bloody Angel, they offer the group a ride to Las Pegasus and there home. Thanks to the words of one of there members, they are Dead Hooves and co are allowed into the group and Feathers makes a promise to help Dead Hooves walk without her power armor. After successfully clearing the entry exam with both Willow Wisp and Zoey at her side, and the founding of there robotic friend Silver Gunner, they are formally welcomed into the Angel Hunters. Feather then pulls her off to the side where she is brought to meet the groups medical expert, Cross eye, and decides to go under treatment to have her legs replaced with synthetic ones. Traits Appearance Dead Hooves is a young unicorn mare with a Tan coat and Black mane and tail with a small stripe of red going through her mane. Her mane is rather short, not even going past half her neck. She has unnatural red eyes and her magic aura is red. Dead Hooves is also paralyzed, making both her back legs unusable at this point in the story. Personallity Dead Hooves is rather naive due to her lack of experience in everyday life. She doesn't get jokes or sarcasm having never been introduced to them during her life time. She hates it when ponies talk bad about her father, having looked up to him for her entire life. She seems really interested in collecting rare treasures from before the war. She has a protective nature when it comes to ponies harming Willow Wisp, feeling sorry for the pony and everything she had been through. Skills At this point in the story, Dead Hooves doesn't seem to have any major skills in terms of things such as lock picking or shooting. She is, however, rather good at comforting those around her when they are feeling down. Relationships Willow Wisp - The first friend she truly made on her journey, having met the mute Pegasus when she was captured by Raiders. Despite not being able to speak, the two show a trusting bond and Willow even admits during a chapter how she never wants to leave Dead Hooves side. Sharpshot - Considering how Dead Hooves has called him an "insufferable bitch" at times, it pretty obvious to see how much the two hate each other. Even if she feels bad about what happened to Sharpshots home, his way of life and the way he talked about Dead Hooves father as created a rocky relationship between the two. Stitch - A young doctor pony from the town of Manechester, Dead Hooves has managed to help her feel stronger about herself after witnessing the death of the only ponies she had ever known. Stitch looks up to Dead Hooves as a roll model after Dead Hooves breaking her out of a depression over the death of her brother. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:False Guilt